Wicked Attraction
by water-fairy7
Summary: Rosalie Jackson's surprise encounter with the Joker sparks a romance. Lovers and partners in crime...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Rosalie Jackson is not what most people would consider "normal," though she appears to be so. A 23-year-old who gives the impression that she's sweet, quiet, and easy-going, Rose gives off a comforting vibe and pretends to be incredibly lovable. Born exceptionally beautiful, she stands at 5'9," has long, wavy, chocolate hair that touches her waist, and weighs 115 pounds. From the age of 18 to her current age she got many tattoos, which now cover her whole body except her abdomen and face. She has had an obsession with applying the highest level of sunscreen every couple of hours, which resulted in her snowy white, flawless skin.

Some find it cute that she has a slight OCD with cleanliness, and some think her laugh sounds like music. Rose is a natural at hiding who she really is. Unfortunately, she doesn't fully understand what's going on inside of her. She is extremely antisocial deep down and can't keep a relationship, whether romantic or not, with anybody. Most of the time, she's very calm and collected, and loves to play the piano, with which she is gifted. Sleeping is her favorite activity and no food ever sounds appealing, except for chocolate every once in a while. She basically lives off liquids and vitamins.

Having completed high school and four years at a university, she's been living in an extravagant apartment for two years by herself and working full time as the owner of a small bakery in Gotham City, New York. She could've been a genetic researcher or a bank manager, like her father, or even a forensic investigator but each of those occupations would only stress her out and her other side might be revealed. She decided not to take that risk and opened up a charming bakery filled with flowers and bright, soft colors.

Her father was a bipolar, egotistical man with anger issues, but he adored his daughter. Though he and she never got along in the past, he still sent her tons of money each month. He was trying to fix what he broke between them. Her mother had passed away several years ago from an automobile accident with a drunk driver. Something like this would've torn up an average teenager, but Rose was very strange. As a young child she would cry at everything – whether it was because she stepped on a beetle accidentally or thought she hurt someone's feelings. She was unbelievably sensitive and she still is, but not when it comes to some things.

When dealing with deaths and tragedies, she shows no interest or emotion whatsoever and can't help it. On the contrary, adrenaline pumps through her veins and her heart rate increases from the thrill of the concept of death. Our story begins on a cold, foggy day…


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Encounter

"January 16…Friday. Good. I need the weekend." I checked the calendar on the back wall next to the cash register and the phone and hummed to myself as Carl Douglas and Mary Allen walked through the door. Carl flipped the "closed" sign to "open" and Mary wiped down the tables and slipped into the back room, ready for another day of finances. I watched as Carl took his place at the cash register and practiced how he would greet those who came up to him. I tied my apron around my neck and waist and got ready to bake.

It went from 6am to 4pm instantly and the sun was already setting on the horizon. Business was going pretty well due to our location in the center of town. Two other employees took Carl's and Mary's shift and I decided to stay around since I had nothing else to do. Everyone had left the shop so I sat at a table nearest the window and peered onto the busy streets of Gotham. It was officially dark outside and the sky, covered in clouds, promised rain.

Hours flew by and the two others went home to their families, for they were old and worked just to have the excitement in their life continue. I walked outside after shutting off all the lights and lifting the chairs upside-down onto their tables. I casually looked around as I pulled out the key to Garden Pastries and shoved it into the lock. Before I could twist it my skin prickled and I gasped as someone grabbed me by the waist and pressed a knife to my neck. I shuttered as the icy blade left an imprint on my flesh and listened as the person behind me licked his lips and said in a low voice,

"You're not closing up yet, are you? I'm kinda hungry." My hands shook as I removed the key and slipped it into the front pocket of my denim miniskirt. However, I wasn't shaking in terror. Rather, I was trembling with the adrenaline rush that pulsated through my veins and burned my cheeks. Along with the miniskirt I wore a grey, unzipped jacket a size larger than it should be, grey flats, and a white, lacy tank top underneath. The hand he used to grab my tiny waist now lifted to open the door and hold it open as he pushed us both into the shop.

He forcefully let me go, so I walked a few paces away from him and pressed my lower back to the counter. I watched as he looked around my shop and nodded, though I don't know why he did. My breathing came out faster as he approached me and I asked, "What do you want?" He furrowed his brow and replied, "Well, let me think. Give me anything you can make in only a few minutes. I have stuff to do and can't lollygag all day. How's that sound?"

I nodded and went into the back room where we kept all our extra baked goods refrigerated. As I stepped past the threshold I leaned against the wall and tried to catch my breath and calm myself down. Thoughts were racing through my mind and this feeling deep down began to burn through my middle. The flames consumed my gut and I almost cried out from the rush but I took deep breaths and eventually they died down. Nothing like that had ever happened before. It was as though something was released inside of me, which was locked up all this time.

I swallowed and tried to moisten my mouth for it was bone dry and very unpleasant. The plate nearest to me had six vanilla cookies on it, frosted circles of heaven. My stomach growled. I haven't eaten all day. I grabbed the plate and collectively walked into the other room, setting the food down on the counter and removing my jacket. It suddenly got way too hot inside…almost unbearable. The Joker leaned against the counter and it hit me that this criminal mastermind was standing only two feet away from me.

I studied his features and a blush tinted my cheeks, but he couldn't see it because the lights were still out. The Joker might be evil, but he sure as hell was handsome. My body tensed as he took a cookie and eyed it before taking a large bite, chewing, and swallowing. I watched as he ate the rest of the treat and, with his mouth still full, say to me, "These are very good. I might just have to kidnap you so you can make these for me at home." He chuckled at what I thought was a joke and I forced the corners of my mouth up slightly to try and relax, though that didn't seem to work.

He swallowed and licked his lips. "Delicious," he sighed. I massaged my hands, which I always do from anxiety, and stood there, afraid that he could hear my heart beating out of my chest. He wiggled his finger, beckoning me, so I went through the small door in between the counters and stood a few feet away from him, my eyes catching even the slightest movements. Instantly, he walked over to me and gripped my shoulder tightly, pinching my nerve, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kidnapping

My eyes stung when I opened them, my head was throbbing, and my shoulder ached. What happened? The last thing I remembered was him pinching my shoulder and then…everything went black. Where am I? I looked around and took everything in. I was sitting on a bed with my jacket on, even though I remembered taking it off, and a joker card pined to my blouse. I'd read that later. Right now, I was awe-struck at the beauty of the room. The walls were a white and the floors were stone. The bed I had been placed upon was plushy and very large. A light shade of pink.

A veil surrounded the bed and hooked onto the ceiling, about 18 feet off the ground. I slid off the bed and pushed the curtains aside and it came to my attention that I had no idea whether it was light or dark out – there were no windows! I inched across the room and saw a grand piano in the corner, a couch and television, and a mirror sitting on a cherry wood desk. I had been kidnapped, but I hadn't expected to be taken to…this.

I unclipped the joker card and held it in front of me until my green eyes focused. It read: "Sorry, but your cookies were so good." Confused, I tried to recall if he had told me something that could make this situation a bit clearer. Oh yeah, he said he'd kidnap me so I could make those cookies for him all the time. But I seriously thought he was joking! How could someone like him live in such a beautiful place?

The white, wooden door was opened a crack and I walked outside into a long hallway with several doors lined up. At the end of the hallway was a room where all the noise was coming from. It sounded like the news was turned on low and some people were playing pool… I craned my neck around the door post and saw the Joker and his three accomplices in a room filled with dark, rich colors, many bookcases, a fireplace, television, couches, and a pool table.

Too scared to investigate any further, I retreated down the hallway and opened each door as silently as possible. There was another bedroom, a guest room with much smaller beds, a computer and electronics room, a weapons room, and a bathroom. The room I woke up in had a bathroom attached to it and so did the other grand bedroom I had just looked into. Everything was so elaborate and clean! Of course, with all the money this small organization stole, it would be weird if "headquarters" wasn't this perfect. I went back into "my bedroom" and walked into the large, white bathroom.

My reflection looked scary. Dark circles around my eyes, white as a ghost, skinny… My hair was a mess, too, as if things couldn't have gotten any worse. I sighed and splashed some water on my face. What should I do? I sort of want to leave, but what would I really be missing? What does this guy want with me, anyway? I stood there, puzzled, and finally gave up when I couldn't decide on what to do. I crept down the hallway and stepped into the dim lighting of the room with the fireplace. The "living room," I guess I could call it.

Several guys who joined this organization a while back raised their heads a little just to glance at me, but went back to playing pool a second later, clearly uninterested. The Joker was the only one who held my gaze and he said to me, "Well, hello, my dear. Finally awake, I see." I would've said something in response, but my throat was burning and it was hard enough breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

New Life

The Joker walked closer, holding the pool stick in one hand and brushing his hair back with the other. I was frozen in place, unable to move for some reason. This man didn't scare me, or intimidate me. Or at least, not much. I guess it was just that every movement he made unlocked a new desire within me. I looked at the scars around his mouth and wondered how he got them. I knew he told stories, but no one had any idea which one was true, if any of them were.

Thinking about him made me let my guard down and relax a little. I didn't realize I had dug my nails into the door frame until he lifted my hand up and squeezed it; massaged it. I guess he noticed me doing this before in the shop, and didn't want his walls clawed at. I let out a long breath that I had been keeping in and looked up at him. He let my arm drop to my side and asked as he turned to return to the pool table, "What's your name?" I cleared my throat and replied, "Rosalie Jackson."

"And how old are you?"

"23. Turning 24 December 18th."

"Ah."

He put away the pool stick and sat down on the couch in front of the fire, waving his hand for me to sit down next to him. I sat on the far end of the couch once my legs started working again and fidgeted. "I won't bite." He turned to look at me and I scooted a little closer to him. Maybe about two inches. He rolled his eyes and slid over a foot or two, so there was almost no space between us. Now was not the time, but my face turned red and my heart raced. My eyes shifted around the room, trying not to look at him, and he noticed.

"You should know a lot about my job, from the news and stuff, so I won't get in to that. But you should definitely start getting comfortable here, 'cuz you won't be going back home anytime soon. I plan on keeping you here as long as possible. Unfortunately, we don't cook very well and sometimes the house is a mess, so you'll be taking care of everything. Consider yourself my prisoner."

My eyes had been resting on the dancing flames as he spoke to me, and my body began to feel warm. His arm was around me, and I tried my hardest to not think about him, but it was so difficult. Okay, focus. He's not so great. Yeah! I mean, like he's just so…totally not…okay yeah, he's incredible. But focus, Rosalie, geez! My hands were in fists and the word "Okay" slipped out of my mouth. "Good." He got up and looked at his watch, then went down the hallway. I heard him open and close a door and didn't see him for the next minute or so. I figured he went to bed or something.

Villains still have to sleep… The guys behind me were joking around and shoving each other. I looked at my wooden Nixon watch and it read 8:37pm. Wait…how long was I out? It's been a whole day. Oh well. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, trying to settle in. Living here wouldn't be so bad, just different. Plus, my other life was pretty boring. Something about the Joker makes me feel dynamic; vivacious. I can be myself around him. My true self. Or at least, I think he can help me discover who I really am, and then accept me once he sees me.

But cooking and cleaning?! Well, it _does_ sound kind of fun. And it'll give me a chance to familiarize myself with the rest of the house. I'm pretty sure the kitchen and dining room are through that archway next to the fireplace. Anyway, what am I gonna do about clothes and hygiene? I'm pretty sure he doesn't stock up on women's clothing and bathroom products. Or at least I hope he doesn't…


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast

There were no clothes in the dresser and nothing in the cabinets or drawers of the bathroom. This really ticked me off. But, no worries, I'd just ask permission to go out and get my stuff from my apartment. Or…this would be a great excuse to get as much money as I wanted and buy anything I wanted! Yes, that's what I'd do. No! I'd get the stuff from my apartment _and_ go out and buy stuff. Hell yeah. Anyway, I washed my face with some warm water and hung up the hand towels I used before shutting off the lights and climbing into bed.

Thoughts of today and yesterday consumed me, so it was hours before I finally drifted off to sleep. I woke up around 6 or 7am because my body thought it was time to go to work, so I couldn't get back to sleep. I need a shower. It's not that I smell bad; it's just that I have this icky feeling when I haven't bathed in a little while. I stretched my arms as I yawned and walked into the hallway. The Joker was the only one up and I ran into him walking out of his room.

"Good morning," I said quietly. It still stunned me that my life had become a thousand times better in just one day. "Morning," he said. He was obviously not a morning person. Or at least, not a super-early morning person. I'm a nighttime person. It's so dark and beautiful, and there's hardly any noise, depending on where you live. I also love the cold, which makes my birthday even more special! Did he want me to make his breakfast? Or what about lunch? He'd probably just tell me when he wanted food, and I'd make him whatever. Maybe I should ask.

"Would you like breakfast?" I looked up at him, his back to me, sitting on the couch. I stood in the archway again, waiting for a reply. Nothing. What the hell?! I hate it when people don't answer me. That's my ultimate pet peeve. I walked around the sofa and looked him straight in the face, but he was asleep. I stifled a laugh and said things like, "Hello? Wake up…" but he wouldn't move. This made me smile. It was adorable, really, seeing him in his suit sleeping.

He mumbled, twisted around, and sucked in some air when I lightly kicked his leg. How would I wake this guy? I didn't want to yell or anything 'cuz he'd probably jump up and kill me or something. I bent over, inches away from his face and snapped the fingers on my right hand next to his ear. He jerked awake and tried to focus his vision. I stepped back and waited until he sighed, upset that he'd fallen asleep in front of the newest arrival. "Would you like breakfast," I repeated. He looked at me like I was stupid and snapped, "Uh, do you remember anything I told you last night, sweetie? It's kind of your job to make me food."

That was a slap to the face. But I never took any crap from anybody. He was really starting to piss me off. I snapped back with the most sarcasm I could, "Well forgive me, your highness; I was way out of line! What would you like me to bring you? Oh wait, I should know that, right?! It's my job to know everything the first day! Screw asking him if he has allergies to anything. I'll just bring him the whole goddamn kitchen! Maybe I should tie a bib around your neck and wipe your friggin' mouth for ya! How's that sound?"

I smiled sarcastically and put my hands on my hips. He looked at me, stupefied, and said, "Um. I'll just have two pieces of wheat toast, not butter, and strawberry jelly on the side." I curtsied and left the room, entering the kitchen seconds later. "Who does he think he is?!" I whispered to myself. After a minute or two he was still sitting there, looking the same as he did after I spoke with him. He hasn't moved an inch. Weird guy. I had already placed the toast at a fairly low setting in the toaster and put two tablespoons of strawberry jelly in a glass bowl.

Once the toast popped up I grabbed a napkin and a knife, set everything on a large plate, and walked into the living room. He swallowed and looked up at me, smiled a little, and I placed the plate on the couch next to him. "Eat up, darling." I smirked and waltzed over to the pool table, touching all the balls and sticks and stuff. I never really played pool before. "You got a lot of fight in ya. I like that," he said before taking a bite of toast. I couldn't help but smile a little. He liked something about me. Yay.


	6. Chapter 6

Settled In

Three months had gone by. I cooked and cleaned for the Joker and his "followers" every day. Since our little spat he always told me exactly what he wanted and when. Well, he did for a month or so. After that, he kinda missed hearing and seeing me all angry, so he did little things to tick me off. I knew he was doing it intentionally, because it was over the smallest things like, "The eggs are touching the hash browns," or, "I wanted four ice cubes in my drink, not three." When he said shit like this I got really mad, because it was downright ridiculous.

He smiled as he said things like that, too! Unbelievable. Anyway, it's March 15th and a Saturday. The Joker was out almost every day but hardly at night, because of Batman. He wasn't afraid of him; he just didn't want to get into stuff with him at the time. I even got to go out a while ago and buy anything I wanted to. I bought facial cleansers, loads of sunscreen, lotions, sprays, masks, nail polish, this stuff that makes all my tattoos shiny and beautiful (they're black and white only), and loads of other stuff that would take too much time to describe.

And that's only the bathroom stuff. I went out and got a new tattoo on my right forearm – a joker card. Pretty cool. Now my body is officially covered. Not completely so that no regular skin color shows; not at all! But they're all over the place. And they look very nice, too. I love them. So then I went to the best stores in Gotham and bought a whole bunch of clothes. Nothing extremely fancy. Actually, nothing really fancy at all. I like the cute, light clothes and heels and stuff. But skinny jeans and t-shirts are awesome too.

At maybe 8pm I went into my bedroom, closed the door, and pulled out a booklet filled with Beethoven's music. I'd been playing his pieces since childhood, and I had to play one now. My favorite was the Moonlight Sonata, so I loosened up my fingers and began playing slowly. The music filled the dim room and it became almost hypnotic. When I started piano my eyes were constantly flying over the page, making sure I hit every note. Now, I start off reading them and eventually drift into the song and forget to look up. But somehow my fingers keep on playing.

When I had finished I was sad it had ended, but I looked over to the door when someone started clapping. The Joker was leaning against the wall and had been listening for quite some time, which I determined from his relaxed appearance. I flushed a light shade of pink and he said, "Wonderful! It was…very nice. And how are you this evening, Rosalie?" I'd been meaning to talk to him about my role around the house, which by the way was underground. Its secret entrance was through a trap door in an abandoned bookstore.

I had gotten to know the Joker fairly well. I knew what most of his reactions would be when something happened, and half the time I could guess at what he was going to say and be relatively correct. We were always having tiny sarcastic arguments because we loved seeing the other get annoyed. After a while, our arguing wasn't meant to hurt the other person. It was more like a battle of sarcasm. He always had a way of making me laugh too, so even when I did get frustrated I was cracking up and saying things like, "I still hate you," though it didn't sound one bit convincing.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," I said. He walked over to where I was seated and waited for me to go on. "I enjoy cooking and cleaning and stuff, but now I want to do something more. I want to prove to you that I can be just as evil and manipulating as you can be." He smiled and thought about it. Licking his lips he said, "Alright, alright. I'll give you one chance. But _only_ one chance. Got it? Tomorrow morning you're gonna rob the jewelry store a few blocks away from where you used to work. If you succeed and impress me, I'll let you join the big boys." I beamed and my heart jumped. This would be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

The Task

So I'd have to rob a jewelry store. Whatever. Actually, it sounded like a lot of fun. I could take anything I wanted. Everything, if I wanted. But how was I going to do this? He left me at the piano, thinking, to go play pool with the guys. A few new recruits, since he "disposed" of some of the old ones. I tapped my fingers on the white wood, feeling its smooth, inviting texture. God, I wanted to play some more. But too much was on my mind, so there wouldn't be much emotion if I chose to play. Mechanical. Eew.

Suddenly, a text message came in on my cell phone. It read: _By the way, I like gunpowder and dynamite. Just a hint._ I closed my flip phone and laid it on the bench. Then it hit me. I changed into my black skinny jeans, long-sleeved, tight-fitting, crimson shirt, and black pumps. My chocolate, wavy hair lay loosely below my hips now. I said, "I'm going out for a bit," after packing a shoulder bag full of supplies from the weapons room and heading out the abandoned bookstore.

Nobody asked questions, though the Joker appeared to be curious as to what I was doing. I walked many blocks over to where my old job was and since it was so late, it was closed. I passed it and walked further on, until I came across Simple Pleasures Jewelry Store. Smiling to myself, I went into the alley behind the building and climbed the ladder up the wall to the roof. Over the next two hours, I stayed completely hidden and quiet, while I planted explosives throughout the entire building. The stupid place didn't even have an alarm!

I arrived at the "lair" half an hour later, exhausted. It was really late and I needed my rest for the big day tomorrow. The Joker was waiting up for me.

"So, where'd you go?" He asked in a way that imitated girls' gossiping.

"Oh, just around…"

"What did you do?"

"Walked…" I said casually, pushing his buttons. "Oh! And I looked at things too…"

He frowned and asked, "What's it gonna take to get the answer out of you?" I pressed my index finger to my chin, thinking. "Hm," I said, "It's a surprise. You can't do anything to get it out of me. In fact, I'd like to see you try." His frown immediately turned into a wide smile.

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Yup." I walked over to the couch and realized that I hadn't eaten anything that day. Except for a cookie.

He put his arm around me when we sat down and played with the intense waves in my hair. I blushed and looked away, trying to hide it. He always did stuff like this and this is how I'd always react. I wish he'd stop, and yet I don't.

"I saw that," he sang.

This time I glared at him and he said, "Feisty little thing."

"You're not getting it out of me."

He pulled out his favorite knife from his pocket and twirled it in his fingers, staring at its shine. Pressing the blade to my arm and moving it up to my neck, I shuttered. Again, not entirely out of fear.

He whispered into my ear, "Tell me where you were tonight."

He was obviously trying to get a rise out of me. As quick as I could, I grabbed both of his arms, pinning them above his head, and held him down on the couch. He writhed, trying to free himself, and I gripped tighter. He's really strong. Damn this is hard.

Smirking, I said, "Nothing. Out. Of. Me." Then I let him up and strode back to my bedroom, humming as I did so. I could've sworn I heard him say, "Damn!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby Necklace (part 1)

The only great thing about living in a room with no windows was that I was never awakened harshly by the sunlight that ripped through the curtains and punched you in the eyes. My watch said 9am. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately, with the Joker consuming just about every one of my thoughts. Like this one. Damn. Just need to take a shower, clean myself up, and get dressed before my super-fantastic day was to begin. My eyes looked pretty tired and my skin had gotten even whiter, as if it were possible, because of everything going on around the house.

The Joker's a weird guy. I like him. A lot. Wonder what kind of sarcasm argument we'll get in today. How'll he react to his surprise? I hope he sees everything. I got out of bed and cleaned every inch of my body 'til I was perfect, and then put sunscreen on every exposed part of my body that the clothing didn't cover. Today it was breezy and kind of cool, so I'd wear a plain white t-shirt and my grey skinny jeans with…my white wedges. I don't know why no one likes those shoes! They're so cute!

I pinned some of my hair up with those clips that have the naturally-colored, small, fake flowers on them and grabbed a drawstring bag. "Mornin' ice queen," the Joker greeted me with a smirk. "Aw, still upset about last night? Poor baby…" I made a pouty face and walked into the bathroom again because I'd forgotten to turn off the lights. When I stood a few feet away from him once again he said, "I really wish you'd tell me what's going on." I smiled and said, "You'll see, gosh! So pushy…" He chuckled and walked away, toward the exit.

I've been keeping track of how the Joker acts in front of me. At first, he was really cold and mean, and I could tell he tried hard to intimidate me and scare the crap out of me, but it didn't work, and I think he noticed that. While he acts the same way he acted towards me at first with the other members of his small organization, I can't help but notice some slight changes that have been made over the course of the three months. He doesn't talk to them like he talks to me. I guess people could call us friends, in a weird way. We always talk. It's like a constant barrage of chit-chat flying across the room at all times.

I never used to talk at all, really. It was nice. I wouldn't say we talk about all sorts of things. It's like, we start off talking about…oh, let's say candy. And I say, "I don't really like candy." And he's like, "What do you mean, you don't like candy? That's impossible." "No it's not." "Explain." "Well, it gets stuck in your teeth and you can't get it out and it makes my mouth feel all yucky and it's either too sour or too sweet or not enough of either." "Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. You've got to be kidding me." "What?" "You're so picky! God, candy has to be the best thing, like, ever." "Oh come on! I've never even seen you eat candy." "I don't have to show you that candy's the best by eating some." "What does that even mean?!" "I don't have to prove anything to you." "Oh my god!"

And it kind of goes on like that for an hour or two. Then someone brings up a new topic and most of the time we agree on stuff. But it's a lot of fun when we don't because it fires up another awesome conversation. So, other than talking a lot, I noticed he's a lot nicer over all to me. He hasn't shot me, cut me, or hurt me, which is a plus, and I'm the one he goes to when he needs to vent or come up with new ideas. Sometimes, though, he can be pretty scary, which I love.

The sun made my hair turn a little red as it hit me and I sighed. It sure felt good to be above ground again. The Joker was going to watch from the top of a building going under construction a few buildings down from the jewelry store. Nobody was working on it today. So he and his men went up there and I entered the shop. Surprisingly, no one was inside. I looked out through the glass windows and saw the Joker looking at me through binoculars. I pretended to look like a giddy school girl by jumping up and down and waving. I think I even saw him laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby Necklace (part 2)

"Hello, young lady! How may I help you," asked the gentleman behind the counter that held the cash register and encased the jewels. I grinned at the man and withdrew a gun from the sack I carried, aiming it at his head. The expression he displayed was one of distress and panic. At once it became apparent that sweat beads were forming on his brow. He thrust his arms up, pleading, "Please, take whatever you want! Just don't shoot me, please!" I suppressed a laugh at his terror. It's not the gun he should be worried about…

I said nothing and broke all the glass containers in the room that sheltered his prized possessions. The shattering sound was satisfying, and I could hear my heart hammering against my chest and feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I gathered up everything and carefully placed them within the bag. Afterward, I ambled out of the store and down the street, and then paused at the corner. Looking around, it came to my attention that no one had taken notice to my little break-in. How boring. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the detonator out of the bag. My hand cradled this threatening device.

My eyes darted up to the Joker's position as my thumb pressed down on the button. The earsplitting explosion and the screams of those witnessing the event made me double over in laughter. Flames billowed out the windows and through the door. Fragments of brick flew in each direction as the building caved in on itself. The colossal flames licked the sides of the adjacent buildings, burning everything to the ground. Cool. Seconds later a van pulled up to me and I climbed inside, slamming the door behind me. It sped off in the direction of our hideout.

"That was frickin' awesome!" Yelled one of our guys over the wail of police sirens. I tugged the corners of my mouth up and tried to ignore the annoying wannabes. "So that was the surprise," He stared at me for a minute, me returning his gaze and he finally said, "Welcome aboard." I wish I knew what he was thinking. He just keeps staring at me. Self-conscious right now. When we got home I threw myself on the couch, clutching the bag to my chest. He sat down next to me and the guys retreated into the bedroom for the rest of the night.

I bent my knees and dug my face into the pillows, trying to conceal my ecstatic state. It was hard enough not laughing. I felt his arms wind around my legs and his chin rest upon my knees. Still excited, I looked up at him. Such an arousing person. The scars made him even more so. My face got hot and his usual, guttural voice made it more intense. "You continue to surprise me." I replied, "I learned from the best," and he smiled his usual, spine-chilling, wide grin. "Give me the bag. I want to see what you got." Handing it over, he dug through it like he was looking for something.

I sat up and crossed me legs, trying to peek at what he was looking for. "Ah. Here we are." He withdrew a necklace with a gold chain and a large ruby dangling from it. My eyes widened as he came within inches of my face. He fastened the gift around my neck and my skin prickled as his fingers brushed against me. I took in his delicious scent and closed my eyes, all my senses sharpened. When he pulled away, I took the ruby in my hand and stared at what he had just given to me. "Thank you," I choked out, holding back tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Six Months Later

Though six months may seem like ages, it seriously flew by. The Joker and I didn't have much to do. A couple deals with the mob, some robberies, but nothing serious. Actually, we spent most of our time at the hideout, doing random stuff. For example, my favorite things were to play the piano, play cards, and stretch. I'm extremely flexible. I still cooked food for everyone and tidied up, since I hated to sit and do nothing as things became messy.

The Joker was becoming more distant to me. He'd sit far away from everyone, lost in thought and writing things down as if he was planning something. When I'd try to talk with him he'd give me short answers like, "Uh-huh," and "Uh." He's been doing that an awful lot lately, and it's very frustrating but I don't want to bring it up with him. Maybe he just needs some space or something, or maybe he's planning something serious and needs to be alone. September 21st is today's date.

Alone in my room and wearing my comfiest nightgown, I decided to pull out my favorite piano piece and let it carry me away. He's been locked in his room all day. Maybe I _should_ go talk to him. I can't play this right now; I have to see what's going on. I get up from the piano and glide into the hallway, pressing my ear against the door. Nothing. I knock twice. Still nothing. I'd never been inside his room before, and maybe now wasn't the best time. But my curiosity got the best of me, so I slowly opened the door a crack and poked my head into the room. The first thing that hit me was his scent. The room was overflowing with it, making me a little dizzy.

He was sitting at his desk, doing absolutely nothing except twiddling his thumbs and moving back and forth. Since he didn't look in my direction and I knew _he_ knew I was here, I asked, "Can I come in?" "You already are," he replied stiffly. I shrugged the remark off and closed the door behind me, walking over to wear he sat but remembering not to get too close. Playing with my necklace, I said, "Are you alright? You've been acting distant." Again, he didn't look up as he said, "I'm fine." I cleared my throat and asked shakily, "Do you want to talk about something?"

He swiveled around and glared at me. "Why are you always so…intrusive? I really wish you'd leave me alone." This pushed me over the edge. "Intrusive?! How the hell am I being intrusive?! All I did was ask if you were okay—" He cut me off when he quickly stood up and said, "Look, why don't you just go back to your room…and leave me alone." I smacked him hard across the face. "What's gotten into you?! It's been nearly six months and we've barely talked to each other! Why won't you just talk to me?!" After I'd hit him he kept staring at the ground, infuriated.

Now he lifted his head, smiled his cruel smile and said, "I work alone. It's always been that way, and it always will be. I want you to leave here and never come back. Oh wait, that won't work, will it? You know our location. I'll just have to…take care of you, then." He flipped his knife open and walked closer to me, smiling. I backed up into the wall, furious and scared. My eyes were aching and my throat burned badly from my desire to yell, but I was frozen. How could he act like this toward me?

He pressed his hand hard against my neck and laughed as he lightly dragged the blade over my skin, sending shivers down my spine. Tears poured onto my cheeks and he said, "Funny, isn't it? How these things just happen?" He laughed and his eyes became wild as he continued, "Think I'm crazy, don't you? Like everyone else out there. _They_ all think I'm crazy." I shook my head and whispered, "What some consider crazy, others consider genius. You're just a step ahead of everybody else." I gasped when he snarled, "Shut up!!" I flinched from his tone.

My neck felt like it was bruising and my throat was on fire. He pressed the knife harder into my flesh until it broke the skin and a drop of blood ran down my collarbone. Summoning up all the strength I had, I kneed him in the gut. He doubled over in pain and backed up a few paces, letting me drop to the floor, gripping my neck and gasping for air. Wiping the tears from my face I stood up and staggered a little. He came at me again, those untamed eyes burning into my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hot and Angry, Please

I stumbled forward and grabbed his arms, pushing him backward as hard as I could. However, he was much stronger than I, so he kicked my legs out beneath me, sending sharp pains through my sides when I smacked the ground. He laughed and kneeled down, pinning my arms above my head with one hand and leaning down close to my face. I shivered when he whispered in my ear, "Goodbye," and pressed the blade to my neck once more. I shook violently and my body reacted strangely under this pressure. I lunged forward as far as I could, closed my watery eyes, and pressed my lips forcefully to his.

He released me immediately and stumbled backward, putting his hand over his mouth in shock. I sat on my knees on the carpet, looking at him, the hurt in my eyes. Though he opened his mouth, no words came out. I stood up and walked over to him, smacking him in the face with all my strength. He grabbed my shoulders and thrust me up against the wall. I gritted my teeth and glared at him, but didn't expect his reaction. Pinning me there, he came closer and kissed me back. I inhaled his scent, driving me crazy and kneed him in the gut.

He doubled over and I dropped to my feet. The Joker then looked at me again with those wild eyes and stood upright. I was very close to the desk, so my mind was filled with thoughts of how to defend myself. I quickly took the wooden chair and threw it at him full-force. He caught it, though it might've given him a bruise or two, and threw it into the wall, making it shatter. I ran forward and wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up and I kissed him once more. This time, he responded. He gripped my hair and my waist, almost painfully, and backed up too much. I gasped when we fell onto the bed, but returned to the temptation his mouth brought.

I pulled away for air and he slipped off his jacket, throwing it aside. His lips grazed my collarbone and I moaned quietly, biting my lip. His lips caressed my neck, biting it slightly, and then moved down toward my chest. My breathing became broken when he clenched my nightgown and, literally, ripped it off me, exposing my naked body. He exhaled sharply and buried his face in my chest, his hands sliding up my back. I held his head in my arms and removed his vest. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. Suddenly, I remembered what he had tried to do to me earlier, which now sent fury throughout my entire system.

I glared at him and clenched my teeth as I shoved him backward and clawed at his chest, just enough to break the skin and show some blood. He winced from the pain and sat upright, throwing me against the pillows and pinning my legs and arms once more. I breathed heavily and writhed under his grip, but this only enticed him. He planted kisses all over my chest and torso, and maybe even a few hickeys, and then moved back up to my mouth once more.

My hands were released to I took this opportunity and dug my nails into his back, dragging them down. He growled, still angry, licked his lips and said to me, "Aggressive. I like that." As he bit my neck I suppressed a moan and yelled, "What the hell happened back there?!" He looked at me and said,

"Sh-sh-sh-sshh. Please don't yell."

"Why not?! You tried to kill me back there, asshole!!"

"You don't understand!!"

"Well, would you kindly explain?!"

He sighed and looked at me, ashamed. "I…I've never let anyone get close to me. But when you came along, I couldn't stand for us to be apart. It…it s-scared me and I panicked. I'm…I'm sorry."

Tears fell from my eyes and I pulled him close, kissing his cheek and neck, and wrapping my legs around him. I could've sworn I saw tears fall from his as well, but I couldn't see very well and I was too absorbed in what came next. He removed the rest of his clothing and hugged me close. His fiery skin made my skin prickle and my heart race. Before he made me entirely his he whispered in my ear, "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

I Have to Get Out

Early the next morning, I was gently awakened when someone's soft fingers touched my face and brushed aside my hair. I blinked several times before my vision focused and the first thing I saw was his beautiful, and yet petrifying face. His makeup was smeared, there were black creases in numerous places, and the red paint covering his scars and lips was almost entirely gone. He smiled at me and I returned it, sitting upright in the bed. I must've done this too quickly, for my head throbbed and nausea rippled through my body. Putting my head between my legs, the Joker rubbed my back and asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head slowly, since it still ached, and replied quietly, "Nothing. I just sat up too quickly." He slid off the bed and closed the bathroom door behind him.

I heard the shower faucet squeak on, followed by the rush of water. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I too climbed onto the hard wooden floor and went into the bathroom in my bedroom, since all my toiletries were there. After cleansing my body from top to bottom, I blow-dried and styled my hair, letting my mocha waves hang delicately by my waist. Today I wore my favorite outfit – a trim, rose-colored sweater, a loose, graceful, white skirt that rested just above my knees, and my white ballerina flats. The ruby necklace still hung around my neck. Clean and dressed, the Joker walked out into the drawing room and stood next to the sofa, on which I was seated.

I still felt rather queasy, but I disregarded the sensation with the notion that it would pass before long. The weekend was practically here, though that shouldn't bring joy to me, taking into account the fact that we don't just work weekdays, but somehow it did. An old force of habit, I suppose. My thoughts were interrupted when the Joker stated, "Me and my idiotic partners in crime are going away for this weekend, and the following week. We should be back next weekend. Going to another part of town. We've been running short on money, but all our financial issues will be resolved once we get back. You wanna come?" I focused on my legs for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not I was feeling well enough to accompany them. My stomach churned and I shook my head, replying, "I'm not really feeling well. I'll stay here." He nodded once and the lot of them left.

It was a chilly, blustery day in Gotham, and scarcely any light hit my skin as I parked myself on a bench amidst a flower garden in the park. The noontime air carried the scent of roses and wet grass. Hours ago, the sickness vanished so I treated myself to two turkey sandwiches with lettuce, light mayo, and tomatoes. It felt wonderful being outside again, so even after I'd finished eating, I sat outside until the sun began to set. Various oranges and pinks mixed together to create something nothing short of breathtaking. Despite my urge to sit out longer, I knew it wasn't safe to be alone at nighttime, so I walked back to headquarters. My stomach growled as I lit a fire and changed into my green, flannel pajama bottoms and my matching tank top. I'd eaten more than I usually did, so this bothered me a little, but I wouldn't let my body starve.

In the kitchen, I made myself a fruit salad using bananas, apples, pears, peaches, and pineapple. It was so good; I decided to make another one. My watch read 8:27pm. I yawned and my eyes grew heavy. Weird. I was accustomed to staying wide awake hours after this. But my body didn't want to waste energy on thinking about something that probably wasn't a big deal. I was consumed by darkness seconds later and no dreams came to me that night.

I had fallen asleep on the couch next to the fire. Stretching every muscle in my body, I sat up and rubbed my head. I could hear cars whizzing down the street and the shuffle of large crowds as they hurriedly walked to and fro. This seemed a little strange for early in the morning, when I always woke up. I checked my clock and it read 3:45pm. Shit! I dashed into the bathroom and cleaned myself up, but didn't bother to get dressed. Unbelievable. Never, in my entire life so far, had I ever slept in this late. Checking the calendar I placed upon my piano, I sighed. Great. This confusion would be greeted by my period either this day or the next. Just what I need. I spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening playing piano and watching awesome shows like Flapjack, Spongebob, and Family Guy.

This time, I actually managed to flop down on my bed before I dozed off. Sunday went by exactly as Saturday had. Waking up really late, feeling a little uneasy, and eating a lot. I'd gained ten pounds. Ten. I didn't even think that was possible in that given amount of time. My period had yet to come. Monday, I bought groceries and weighed 126. Tuesday, I went for a walk in the park. Wednesday, I threw up. That was oodles of fun. Thursday, I went clothes shopping because I now weighed 132. Friday, I got pissed for no reason and broke every dish in the kitchen. Saturday, I went dish shopping and broke down crying on the carpet because I stepped on an ant. Sunday, I was dressed in my favorite outfit, having done laundry earlier that week, and my period hadn't come.

I checked my schedule to see if I had done something incorrectly, but I hadn't. My eyes widened as I stared at the calendar. But there was only a 1 chance something like that could happen! I had my Nuva Ring in! I sprinted down the street to a convenient store and asked if I could use their bathroom. On my way there, I stole the best pregnancy test I could see. After following the instructions, I waited a few minutes and held the test up with a shaky hand. Positive. I gently tossed it in the trash can and smiled kindly at the man at the counter before slowly walking home. As I shut the trap door behind me, I curled up into a ball on the couch and started hyperventilating. Thoughts flew through my mind. What should I do? It was a 1 chance! I couldn't gain _that_ much weight with one baby…what if there's several? No, maybe I could've gained that much weight. We can't keep it, can we? No, not with the life we have. What do I do? I have to get out.


	13. Chapter 13

Pregnancy

The Joker wouldn't arrive at headquarters until tomorrow, early Monday morning. I lay on the couch, flipping through the news channels to ascertain the damage he'd done. Despite the hour, I wasn't dressed for bed. Instead, I wore my new black skinny jeans and a white, trim sweater with my black pumps. Dark circles surrounded my eyes from stress and I kept massaging my temples, as if that would eventually ease the pain. All my life I'd wanted to be a mother, until I met the Joker. The way we live our lives is too extreme, and if we did try to raise a child, it would be neglected or worse. Adoption was another option. We could lay our child's life in the capable hands of a young couple who can't have one of their own.

The one thing I was _not_ going to do was get an abortion. But I can't let this pregnancy affect his job. I don't even know how he'll react when I tell him! He could get very, very mad, although that doesn't exactly sound like something he would do. I won't tell him. I can go away for a few months until I have the child and then come back. Sure, he'll be a little upset, but I'll still talk to him on the phone every once in a while, or more if that's what he wants. No. No, I'll do the right thing and tell him. I can't stand to be away from him, even if it's for a little bit. This last week was hard enough. But I _do_ need some air. And it's raining outside, which will soothe me even more.

I walked outside and down the street, sheltered from the pouring rain by the rooftops, rubbing my arms for more warmth. Coming to a standstill outside a closed juice store, I saw my breath when I exhaled. My face was stinging and flushed, and my eyes were watery. Everything was quiet and smelled nice. It always smells nice when it rains. The wind was knocked out of me a second later and I was taken to the top of a large building. I thrashed about until my kidnapper let me go. Staggering backward, eyes widened with shock, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Batman looked at me coldly and growled, "I saw you use a pregnancy test hours ago. What's going on?" "Why the fuck is it any of your business?!" I spat. He walked closer, enraged, and yelled, "I will not let that _freak_ raise a child! Are you pregnant?!"

My anxious pause was enough of an answer. He took a deep breath and asked, "Does he know?" I shook my head. He raised his head up, looking at the stars, deep in thought. After a moment or two he said hostilely, "You will not see that…that _fiend_ until you give birth. Nor will you speak to him. I'm taking you to Bruce Wayne's home. He knows my plan, and will do anything to keep you locked up at all times. When the child comes, it will be taken to a proper home and you'll never see it again." Tears streamed down my face as he picked me up, carried me into the biggest apartment I'd ever seen, and left me in a room by myself. The windows were barred, the door was firmly locked, and the only way I could escape was if I jumped off the balcony and survived the fall down several stories.

Defeated, I pressed my forehead against the icy window and sobbed until no more tears came. My phone had been removed from my pocket and I had nothing else on me. Sighing, I opened the huge closet to find it filled with women's clothing. At least I wouldn't be treated like dirt. The bathroom was also filled with everything imaginable. I accepted that there was nothing I could do and changed into new pajamas, turning out the lights and falling asleep. Around noon the next day I woke up to find a large tray of breakfast sitting on the bedside table.

After I consumed every crumb, I curled up on the bed and did absolutely nothing. Hours flew by and the sun set on the horizon. Then an old man walked through the door, closing it behind him, and set a dinner tray next to me. He was very cautious, for he knew of my reputation, but he still had a kind heart and the look on his face showed me that he cared. I heard many locks click after he left the room. God, Batman's a douchebag. So many goddamn locks. Days flew by and I know the Joker must've called my cell phone a billion times by now. Days turned into weeks, and the only person I saw everyday was the old man.

It's December 15 and I'm about 3½ months pregnant. I weighed 140 pounds and my abdomen was about 42 inches around. This was a little strange. That day, a doctor came into the room with all his equipment and I had to stay still as he did an ultrasound to check if everything was alright. I was getting very sick of staying indoors and my heart ached every second I was away from _him_. The tests went by slowly but I paid no attention since my thoughts lay elsewhere. However, the words that _did_ snap be back into reality was "twins" and "girls." I jerked my head to face the doctor and said, "Excuse me?" "Look," he replied. I looked up at the picture on the screen and saw two little heartbeats.

All I remember after that was the packing up of all the equipment and being alone once more. Two baby girls. The joy and disbelief I experienced couldn't really be described. I pressed my hand to my belly and felt one of them nudge me. A miracle. A few more weeks went by and my thoughts were consumed entirely by the two girls inside of me. My typical day would start off with a huge breakfast, an hour or two of talking to and feeling my tummy, a little bit of sleep, a big lunch, a few more hours with just me and my tummy, dinner, and then sleep. Not to mention the oodles of time I spent using the restroom. Christmas and New Years passed, for it was now May 2. I'm 8 months pregnant and **huge**!! I eat a lot (all healthy foods for fear of getting diabetes), and I weigh a ton. But it's all baby.

The doctors are impressed that I've managed to keep them in this long, since multiples are usually born prematurely, but all I've been doing for months is sitting on my ass, so it's no surprise to me. I've had to get up and walk around the room just so I don't forget how to! No, not really. But it is suckish. Some days I'll wake up, smiling from a good dream I had about my lover, and I'll turn in the bed to face someone who I then realize isn't there. The separation is unbearable. Crying occupies much of my time, but I try to be strong for my babies. A message was delivered with my food that night and it read: I'm having a party on the 3rd of this month, downstairs. You're welcome to join us. It begins at 8pm sharp and ends when everyone leaves. Harvey Dent will be here. Signed, B. Wayne. I set it aside, thankful, and finished my dinner.

Having had loads of time to watch television, I saw news reports on everything the Joker had done within the past couple days. Apparently, he robbed a mob-owned bank and killed all his accomplices, taking loads of money with him. Upon hearing this, I smiled. At least I could see him this way. The most recent news report was a video the Joker made. He told the people of Gotham that each day Batman didn't turn himself in, people would die. When I saw him in that video, I was surprised. He looked crazier than usual. More…depressed and angry. I guess eight months of an unexplained absence could do that to someone. Sighing, I struggled to stand up and walk out onto the balcony. The warm railing felt good against my skin as I leaned slightly over, looking onto the street below.

I my hand I carried a glass of ice water, which was now empty. My ears picked up the screeching of tires and I looked below, worried that there might be an accident, and saw a black van skidding around the corner and coming onto the street that I was looking down on. I knew this van only too well. My first reaction was when I flung my glass as fast as I could over the railing. As it plummeted to the street below, I listened for that wonderful shattering noise. When it came, a thump came with it. I peered over and saw the Joker getting out of the car and looking up at the sky, wondering why the hell someone would chuck a glass at his car. I waved my arms frantically in the air and screamed, "Up here!!" He took a few steps forward and yelled back, "Rosalie?!"


	14. Chapter 14

Party Crashing

The night was dark and the city was hushed, with the exception of a low buzzing that came from passing cars every once in a while. My heart was hammering as I beamed down at the crazed man who was my soul mate. Gripping the metal railing, almost too hard for my hands were throbbing, I laughed until my sides ached. His eyes squinted as his face twisted into a frown. He yelled, "Why did you leave me?!" I wiped the tears from my face and my voice broke as I shouted, "I didn't leave! I was taken hostage by Batman because he didn't want you to—" But I was cut off when the masked "hero" pressed his hand to my mouth and dragged me backwards. As I stumbled back into the room, twisting in his arms, I could hear the Joker repeatedly scream, "Rose!!"

He locked the glass doors leading out onto the balcony and hid the key inside his weirdo costume before roaring, "What did I tell you?!" My nails dug into my palms, though not fiercely enough to break the skin, and my wild eyes shot daggers at this "hero".

"I _will_ see him!!" I lunged for the window, striking it over and over again. However, I was far too drained and fragile to put up a fight. He had me pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds and I tried to catch my breath, clenching my teeth. "Now," he began, "I'm gonna watch you for the rest of the night. You will not get up from this bed, do you understand?" I continued to glare at him. My wrists were freed and I sat up slowly, burying my face in the covers. I heard him sit down in the chair by the window.

He remained motionless for the remainder of the night. Minutes flew by and I continually forced my eyes open. But as time went on, drowsiness stung them and I fell into a dreamless sleep. What woke me the next morning was the sunrise, breaking out on the horizon. Such magnificent colors. Oranges, yellows, and pinks shot through the sky and my body tingled with energy. After having curled myself into a fetal position, the blankets and pillows relaxed my every muscle. But I had to get up. Today, I had a party to go to. Even though it wouldn't begin until late in the evening, it would take hours to pick out the perfect outfit, clean myself up, and make myself pretty. Thoughts of the previous night hadn't come to me until I stepped out of the shower. He'd come for me. I just knew it.

Breakfast and lunch came and went, and the sun would set within …oh, roughly thirty minutes. I ambled through my walk-in closet and chose the perfect outfit – a relaxed jade gown with matching shoes. Not heels, though, because that would kill me. I didn't do anything too fancy with my hair; just slipped in a few of those clips with the small, white flowers attached to them which pinned it up slightly, but some still dangled at my shoulders. My make-up was simple – matching eyeshadow, sheer lip gloss, and a bit of powder for my face. Eight o' clock came and I gathered myself together as I walked, slowly, down the stairs. It was impossible to see my feet, so I was extremely cautious, but the bottom arrived momentarily and I was free to walk anywhere I'd like.

The chamber was full of life as people bustled about, chatting, laughing, reminiscing, eating, and drinking. I eyed several stunning gowns and smiled to myself for having chosen something just as nice. Since I became pregnant with twins, it was hard getting around the room and bathroom. I had hardly walked at all and now I can somewhat appreciate being locked in that room. Walking around with all this extra weight seemed impossible and I felt sapped the second my feet hit the stairs. Countless eyes were on me and two women rushed to my side, taking me by the arms and said, "We've heard so much about you! Bruce was telling us how he took in his single, pregnant friend and we just had to meet you! He's such a dashing young man, wouldn't you say?" I nodded awkwardly, going along with the story he invented. My mind was elsewhere and my eyes darted in every direction, taking everything in as the two ladies introduced people to me.

At one point, both of them sat me down on a lounging sofa in front of the fire and patted my head, leaving me to rest. What have I learned so far? I don't like to be touched, really. Nope. No I do not. Bruce Wayne arrived in a helicopter after everyone settled in, and he escorted two beautiful women, one on each arm, into the building. "Sorry I'm late, everyone, but I'm glad to see you've started without me," he said casually. I blocked out his little speech and looked at the ceiling, the walls, and the floors, trying to find something more interesting than him drone on about Harvey Dent. People began to talk more excitedly once he'd finished and Miss Dawes accompanied him on the balcony. She and Dent were going out, but I believe they used to have a "thing," as well.

Conversations went on and out of my peripheral vision, I saw Wayne grab Dent by the neck and drag him upstairs. Dawes freaked out, but I chuckled. So there was going to be some…entertainment tonight. But was the Joker going to show up? I could only hope so. Though, I was terrified of what his reaction to my belly would be. I cradled it in my arms and felt them move slightly, around my sides. One girl was near my ribs, and she was the more active one of the two. Sometimes, she moved so much I found it physically hard to take a breath. The second girl was just beneath her, and she didn't really move at all, which was kind of nice, considering if she did I'd be going to the bathroom more than ever because she'd be pressing up against my bladder. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and my senses were fixated by my babies.

Suddenly, people shrieked as the doors flew open and _he_ strode through them, shooting once in the air. I could hardly see anything because I was lying down and everybody formed a circle around the scene, blocking my view. But I did hear, "Good evening, ladies and gentle-_men_. We are…tonight's entertainment." He took a bite of something and continued, "Only have one question for you. Where _is_ Harvey Dent?" A pause, and then I heard his shoes tap the floor and the sound of liquid flying out of a glass. By now, my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. "Do you know where he is? You know where he is? Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something. Little. Hm? No." More footsteps. "I'll settle for his loved ones." An old man spoke up, "We're not intimidated by thugs!"

He finished chewing and set something down before saying, "You know, you remind me of my father." Then came the sound of human flesh being gripped harshly. "I **hated **my father." Dawes stepped out from the crowd and said, "Ok, that's enough." I _had_ to see this. Suppressing a laugh, I struggled to sit up. Exhaling, I heaved my body and came to my feet. "Well, hello there," he said playfully. As he went around her and she cringed. "You must be Harvey Dent's little squeeze. You look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?" The room became silent and I took this opportunity to make my presence known. Stepping out from the crowd, I wrapped my arms around my mid-section (a habit of mine) and the patter of my shoes echoed.

He slowly lowered the hand that held the knife in from of Miss Dawes' face, and turned to see who had been so brave as to step up. When our eyes finally met, I stopped and watched as his gaze dropped to my middle. Clarity shot across his face as he finally understood what was going on. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but no words came out. Slowly, I inched closer, our eyes never dropping from the other's gaze, and finally stood inches away from him. He cleared his throat and stuttered, "U-um..." but that was about all he could say. I said calmly, "Batman saw me buying a pregnancy test months ago, and took me hostage because he didn't want "people like us" to raise a child. Children, actually. They're twins. Girls." His expression was one of bewilderment. Shoving his knife in his pocket, he slowly reached out to touch me. But this action was interrupted when Batman appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay away from her," he growled. The Joker cackled and I backed up as they, and the accomplices, got into a fist fight. Slipping out from the brawl, the Joker grabbed Dawes by the throat and pressed a gun to her temple. She clawed at his arm, eyes wide with fear, and tiny gasps escaped her lips as he shot the glass behind them and held her over the edge. "Let her go!!" "Ooh," he replied, chuckling, "Very poor choice of words." He cracked up as she fell from his grip and Batman jumped out the window after her. We could hear her screams become fainter with each passing second. He then turned to me and hurriedly escorted me out of the room. We (including the accomplices) got into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. I drummed my fingers on my abdomen and he said quietly, "I thought you'd left me."

Turning to him, my eyes rested upon his anguished face. He looked at the floor and then back up at me. The next thing that happened is something I would never forget. I cupped his hands in my face and gently pressed my lips to his. "Never," I answered him, pulling away and tracing his scars with my fingers. He looked into my eyes with all the love in heart and one of the guys said, "So…you're pregnant?" I looked at him like he was stupid and said, "No, really?" A couple people chuckled and he looked away. Turning back to the Joker I asked, "What are we gonna do? We can't raise two children." He nodded in agreement and said, "We'll find them a nice home, _don't worry_." He licked his lips. "I wouldn't want to have to put a smile on that face." This made me crack up and the elevator hit the first floor. Darting out of the building, or power-walking in my case, we climbed into the van and sped off into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to give a special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who told me I didn't know anything about pregnancy. This time I did my homework (yay)!! And I think I got everything correct… Of course, I won't really know it fully until I become pregnant myself in about ten years or so. When I said I knew from personal experience, it was from close friends and family. Thanks!! Oh, and I spoke with the girl who wrote **_**The Man Behind the Makeup**_** and she said I wasn't stealing any of her ideas, so what I wrote was ok.**

Those OMG Moments

We finally arrived at our secret hideout. I was relieved because my back was aching and I desperately needed an ice pack, a massage, or both. The Joker quickly opened and closed his door, came around to my side as I was slowly removing my seatbelt, and opened my door for me. How sweet! He seemed different somehow. I mean, he's always totally different around me than around his accomplices and some other people, but this time, concern was etched into his beautiful, scarred face and he seemed…different. I grinned and he took my hands in his, helping me down. I stepped onto the uneven pavement and exhaustion hit me like a bus. I swayed a little but regained my focus after a few seconds of burying my face into his chest. The others went inside and we were left alone in the alley. He sighed and played with my hair, wrapping his other arm around my back.

"I wish I'd known," he whispered. I looked into his sad eyes and realized that he actually wanted to be there for me. To be there every second I carried his children, from the beginning. Tear droplets formed in the corners of my eyes and I reached my hands up to cradle his face and gently stroke his scars. "I love you," I mouthed, and the words came out quieter than a whisper. Pressing his forehead to mine, he repeated the phrase. I felt very strange all of a sudden and pulled away, putting my hands to my abdomen. They were turning, and I began to panic. What would I do? When was I going to go into labor? What will happen to my children? Questions like these shot through my head and I exhaled, ridding my mind of stressful thoughts. I looked up at his concerned face and shook my head. "It's nothing." He nodded and said, "Can I…" He reached his arms out toward my stomach and I held them to my belly.

The Joker emitted a loud, short sound that resembled something between a laugh and a gasp. He broke out into a wide grin and squatted, pressing his nose to me. They were definitely moving more than ever before, now. Once he moved back a little to take a good look at my tummy, his eyes widened with awe as a very tiny, fragile-looking hand pressed onto the wall of the uterus, forming its image on the surface. He brushed it with his fingertip and looked up at my astonished face. This was a first. After the moment had passed (which was a long while later), we went inside and I immediately had to go to the bathroom. I took a shower and cleaned everything else up, and then had to go again. Pressing against my bladder…darn kids. No just kidding I love them to death. But still, I've needed to go an awful lot lately and it's been hugely uncomfortable. I'd read a lot during my stay at the purgatory known as Bruce Wayne's home. It may have been beautiful, but the Joker wasn't there and he was my world.

I noticed when I stepped out of the shower that my abdomen was slightly smaller. From the reading I did, this was called "lightening," and in a few hours or more I'd be going into labor. Whoopee. I seriously hope nothing goes wrong. None of my clothes fit me, since I'd been gone so long, so I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around me and found the Joker in my bedroom, resting his head on the piano. He walked over to me and I said, "None of my clothes fit me." He looked away, deep in thought, and returned tome, shrugging. It was really late, and I was so tired, but my back hurt badly. "I have a pretty bad backache," I groaned. He darted out of the room and came back with an ice pack. We sat down on the bed and I sighed and thanked him over and over again when I removed my towel and let him press the ice to my bare skin. He also massaged me where I felt tense and it felt so good that I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up with an intense urge to go pee again, so I did (yes, I made it to the toilet :D). I lay back down on my bed and wrapped his arms around me like they were when I woke up. The old-fashioned alarm clock told me that it was 7:30am. For the next few minutes, I felt my babies. They were really close to my cervix and I wondered when the contractions would start. Sure enough, I began to feel pressure and discomfort right when the thought entered my mind. But maybe this was false labor. I waited for the next few minutes, my senses completely focused on how I felt. Five minutes passed and the cramps came back, only a tad bit worse. Yup, I was going into labor. Five more minutes passed, approximately, and they kept coming back, stronger. Despite my shifting, they didn't go away, and the back pain was coming back. Did I mention that my breasts were leaking colostrum? Yes. Yes they were. I wiped it away on the bed sheet and sat up, brushing the hair out of my face.

I had been pregnant about 37 weeks… At first, I thought I couldn't go into labor until my water broke, but that doesn't have to happen, it just usually does. Now the contractions were coming at regular intervals that lasted about 30-70 seconds. It started…well, it started in my lower back and now it's kinda moving up to the front of the abdomen. Yeah. It was really uncomfortable. I tapped the Joker and he shifted for a few seconds before waking abruptly and asking, "What's wrong?" My breathing had increased, not only because of the discomfort, but because I was freaking out, a little. I stuttered, "I-I…I'm going into labor." He practically flew off the bed and woke everyone in the house up, getting dressed and gathering everything together. He gave me an ice pack for my face and my back, if I wanted, and stopped to look at me. "You don't have any clothes." He swung around and threw open his closet, taking out a large white T-shirt and I slipped on my old plaid pajama shorts with the elastic band and my black flats.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Shit! I have to be undercover at the funeral ceremony for Commissioner Loeb in a few minutes. How are you feeling?" I nodded as I said, "Alright, I'm feeling alright. They're not coming anytime soon, so you go on ahead and scare the crap outta everybody. I'll just…what should I do?" He rubbed his chin and paced. "Nobody really knows who you are. You can watch from the sidelines. But you better find me when I fire that gun! I will not lose you again." I nodded and we headed out the door. Sure, I wasn't dressed appropriately, but who gives a care? We arrived at the place where the ceremony would begin minutes away. I watched as he tied up and made fun of the people on the top floor of the building and set all his traps up. After everything was finished and I was now really uncomfortable and in a little bit of pain, I kissed him goodbye and sat in a chair outside. Everyone had arrived. As people talked on and on…and on, I focused on my breathing, which seemed to really help. Finally, I saw _him_ and he took aim and shot at the mayor when the timer in the upstairs window went off and the snipers shot at that location.

Lt. Gordon dove in front of him and took the bullet, remaining motionless on the ground. Screams filled the air and the feeling it gave me to hear such chaos was like the feeling of getting ice water after days in the desert. I looked around frantically and my eyes finally met with _his_. I waddled quickly after him and we took off together, fleeing the scene. The rest of the night didn't go so well. I was in more pain than before and _extremely_ uncomfortable. This lasted all night with still no signs of them being ready to come out. Sure, I could feel their heads down at my pelvis, but they weren't really moving. I figured this was going to be a long, hard labor. The Joker provided me with ice and massages all night, while squeezing my hand and whispering sweet nothing in my ear every now and then. We knew we'd have to give them up, so we refused to pick names for either of them. I didn't sleep at all that night and the next morning I threw up all the food I tried to eat. I couldn't keep anything down, not even water.

The Joker switched on the news and I sat on the couch with a cold washcloth pressed to my forehead, sweating. There was a channel that had a live video of Dent at a press conference. The minutes ticked on by and suddenly he announced that he was the Batman. Upon hearing this, the Joker gathered up his men, and me, and headed out the door. We got into the van and drove to a lot with used trucks. Stealing one of them, we loaded it with weapons and climbed into the middle. The Joker rode up front and held a gun to the driver's head, telling him where to go. I stood in the corner and the truck sped down the street. Nighttime was here and Gotham wasn't at all quiet. After wandering the streets of Gotham for a while, we found the car that carried Harvey Dent. As we both went into a tunnel, we sped along and the Joker shot his RPG at the car's side. However, it wasn't strong enough. He switched to a more powerful weapon, but that didn't work either. Finally, he pulled out the bazooka and went crazy with it. I smiled and soaked up all the sounds, trying to forget my incredible discomfort and pain.

We stopped suddenly when we swerved and I got out of the car, power-walking to the sidewalk that the Joker was turning around, still driving the truck. He speeds at the Batpod and mumbles to himself as Batman weaves in and out underneath the truck. This was confusing at first, but then I realized what Batman wanted when the truck flipped over and crashed. I panicked for a brief moment, but relief swept over me when I saw the Joker emerge with a Smith & Wesson M76 Submachine gun and shoot at Batman. Batman speeds at him as he screams at him to hit him, and I watched as Batman didn't have the guts to do something like that, so he swerved and crashed into the flipped truck. The Joker smiled and jumped on him with a knife, but one of the SWAT team officers held a gun to his head. It was Lt. Gordon, or so we found out when he removed his helmet and mask. So he hadn't died after all…damn.

**Much more to come!! Sorry I haven't been posting much lately…school started back up. But I'm definitely gonna update soon, and in the next chapter she gives birth!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Loss

I watched as Gordon dragged the Joker to the car, slapped the handcuffs on him, heaved him into the back, and slammed the double doors thereafter. My attention was then turned to the officer handcuffing _me_, but instead he carefully walked me to another vehicle, climbing in there with me and locking the door behind us. I kept quiet, my mind on the incredible pressure in my pelvic region. Sweat beaded off my face and down my neck. "You okay?" The officer looked at me quizzically. He wouldn't have asked this had I not been pregnant. He would've assumed I was scared shitless, like I should have been. But I knew what the Joker had in mind; everything would be okay. I nodded and used my shoulder to wipe it off. A few minutes passed and I was walked into a stone building. The inside was badly lit and grimy. Moans, sobs, and angry noises came from a cage of men – the Joker's pawns. I gasped and lowered my head as a sharp pain surged through me. The officer removed the cuffs, allowing me to grip my belly. The Joker was dragged in and thrown into the cage after having the cuffs and his tailcoat (I think that's what it's called…) removed. My breathing was erratic and the room was swaying; I tried to keep my balance but my vision was blurred. "Hey, dumbasses! Why don't you get off your asses and help her?! She's in labor, for Christ's sake!" The Joker roared at the cops, making them jump up and tend to me immediately.

I moaned and tears poured from my eyes; they set me on a bench (how comfortable) and one went to another floor to find a doctor. Two others propped my head up with a sweater and patted my forehead dry with a paper towel. I cried out and sobbed for the next minute or so. Those around me had failed miserably at trying to calm me down and were being yelled at by my Joker because they "should've made me more comfortable" and "were inconsiderate shitheads" and "wouldn't let him be by my side for the delivery." He gripped the bars, furious, and called my name, but the dozens of voices were slurred and everything was incoherent. A speckled man with a large beard and almost no hair on top of his head rushed through the doorway and kneeled by my side, rummaging through his briefcase. "Oh, dear. Oh, this is not good," he mumbled. Wow. The one sentence I could actually make out was the one I wanted to hear the least. "What?" I panted. "Well, dear, I'm afraid I don't have anything to make the pain go away. I seem to have left it in my car, down at the airport. You see, I had just gotten off the flight…" I cut him off when I jolted upright and gripped the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground a little, and screamed, "YOU DUMBASS!!! YOU LEFT IT IN YOUR CAR???!!!!" "Miss, I'm gonna hafta ask you to calm down," said a man in uniform adjacent to me. I silently and slowly turned my head to him, my eyes wild and my jaw clenched. Two men had to hold me back as I thrashed and screeched, "CALM DOWN??!!"

Just then, I cried out again and the tears came back. Willingly, I was set back on the bench and the doctor put on his gloves. "Okay, dear, everything's going to be just fine. All you need to do for me is push. Can you do that?" I sobbed and moaned, pushing as hard as I could. The pain was incredible. But that alone wasn't as frightening as the thought of having no control over the coming of my babies. I couldn't just hold them inside of me until a better time like I can with pee. But finally, after what seemed like hours of pushing and pain, everything relaxed a little and I was enveloped in darkness.

*

My babies. I needed to see them. Were they alright? I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was in the Joker's lap and he was stroking my hair, whispering kind words to me. I was so drained I couldn't even lift my hand to his chest. But I did look into his eyes and the world fell away behind me. "Where are they?" I whispered. He frowned and his body tensed. Small tears dropped to my cheeks. "Where are they?" I looked more worriedly into his eyes. He licked his lips before whispering, "I'm sorry, darling. They took them away; to another home. Under Batman's orders." His eyes were bloodshot and pained. I whimpered, buried my face into him, and cried. I didn't even get to see them. He held me close and leaned down, pressing his lips onto the nape of my neck. And, once again, I drifted off.

I was rudely awakened by crashing noises, roars, and cackling. My Joker was not with me. I looked around and saw him being tossed about behind large windows and a few observers. Batman. He was in there with Batsy, the boy wonder. Rage burned up from my gut and I mustered up all my strength. Unfortunately, that was only enough to lift me to my feet and stagger over to grip the bars. My stomach snarled and I felt queasy. My eyes stung as I tried to hold them open. He was having the shit beaten out of him. Geez. Batsy really needs to lighten up, take a joke. Maybe a lozenge, too. I sighed and watched as Batman stormed out the door and said "Rachel!" Before going out the back door and doing god knows what. Gordon frantically gathered his men together and they left as well, screaming some address. Oh yeah, the address where Rachel was. I smiled to myself. But where they think Dent is. Chuckling, I looked through the window at _him_. He was sitting on the ground, legs spread out, and a taunting look on his face. A minute went by and he mouthed something. The guy in the room responded and they kept chatting for a while, but it looked like the Joker was having the only fun. Then the man rolled up his sleeves and grabbed him, but the Joker quickly turned the attack around, grabbed a knife from the guy's pocket and shoved him into the room I was in.

Everyone freaked out and some guy with a gun who kept saying the word "now" asked, "What do you want?!" I chuckled as the Joker said casually, "I just want my phone call." The clearly frightened man tossed him a cell phone, with which the Joker tapped in some numbers. He didn't even press it to his ear. He didn't have to; he wasn't gonna talk to anybody. A few seconds later an explosion came from another part of the building, very near us, knocking everyone backwards. The Joker stood there in the near ecstasy resulting from the success of his plan (Author's Note: I'm pretty sure he only told Dent he never planned things just to get the blame off of him, so Dent would go all crazy and kill people) and grabbed a set of keys, twirling them around his finger. He whistled as he unlocked my cell and squeezed me, taking my hand and leading me to another cell. He dragged that Asian guy (whose name escapes me) out and threw him, tied up, in the backseat of a police car before gently placing me in front and driving off, wildly, down the road; the sirens were blaring.


End file.
